cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:Gospodarka odpadami: Posmak Enigmy/scenariusz
Gorące popołudnie ku czci zachodzącego niedługo słońca rozgrzewało wnętrza szalonego pociągu nieczułym pocałunkiem. Zza okien wyłaniały się jedynie krajobrazy przepełnione sennym obrazem pól uprawnych, udekorowanych gdzieniegdzie drzewami... i łzami. Sylwia: (płacze, oparta o okno, a jej łzy się pojawiają na szybie) Claudia: Ogarnij się już! Ile mam powtarzać, że on nie był ciebie wart! I że trzeba coś zrobić... Sylwia: Naprawdę nie wiem, czy to najlepszy pomysł. Claudia: Zaufaj mi. Dostanie to, na co zasłużył. Sylwia: Wątpię, by się to udało... #Claudia: Przyznaję, ten nowy podział uczestników jest emocjonujący. Trzeba wygrać, żeby kogoś wykurzyć. Co prawda czuję, że w ten sposób dojdzie do dominacji tych lepszych nad słabszymi, ale... przecież o to tu chodzi, prawda? W końcu to ja jestem ta lepsza! Sylwia: Na pewno teraz odpadnie któraś z nas. Claudia: Niby dlaczego? Sylwia: Wszystkie odpadniemy. Tak już będzie. Nie czuję, by była nam pisana tu wygrana. Jesteśmy za dobre na ten program. Caroline: Przestań już mówić dyrdymały, bo nie chce mi się słuchać. Dziewczyno, już ci rozum odjęło czy co? Nie ma tu żadnego fatum, tylko zwykłe głosy, kto odpadnie. Claudia: Caroline ma rację. I dlatego właśnie... to my zawładniemy głosami. #Claudia: Jak miło znaleźć ofiarę tak szybko! Ciekawe, kim się zajmę potem... Mogłabym w sumie za jednym zamachem ich wszystkich się pozbyć, byłoby łatwiej. Ale tak to jest ciekawiej chociaż. Sylwia: Sama nie wiem. #Claudia: Ona nic nie wie. Jedynie wie, jak pisać te swoje "50 twarzy Gardena". O dziwo Claudia jest mi bardzo lojalna. To znaczy, Caroline, no. O nią mi chodziło. Się zastanawiam... Może ona coś knuje, kto wie? Zostawię ją sobie na deser w razie czego... #Caroline: Po ch**a my się trzymamy z Claudią z tą dziewuchą? Przecież nie da się słuchać tych bzdur. Jakby to był facet, to bym mu chyba przywaliła gołą pięścią... To chyba wyjaśnia, czemu tak szybko ich tracę. Dobrze, że jestem tylko postacią fikcyjną! ---- Berlin: (dzwoni) I mówię ci, Africa, że zaraz tu zasnę! No a upał dzisiaj, c'nie? No rejczel. Ale słuchaj, ja to dopiero mam niusa, słuchaj. Jeszcze nawet zasięg mi znika! Co? Nie, teraz jeszcze mam. Zadzwonię do ciebie, jak nie będę już miała, lol. Wogle, Africa, ty mendo na maksiara, nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę. Jak to czego? Miałam być w Londynie, k'wa. Co ja miałam robić? Już ty dobrze wiesz co. Get de london luk! Poczekaj, przyszła do mnie małpa... Agata: (podchodzi, pyta ze zdziwieniem) Gdzie ty tu masz Pawiana? Berlin: Mówiłam o tobie. Czego chcesz? Fiu fiu... Retrospekcja... Agata: (budzi się i mówi do siebie po cichu) O Boże, miałam koszmar, że brałam udział w jakimś głupim reality-show z taką jedną pustą blondynką, która... o nie! Koniec retrospekcji... Fiu fiu... Berlin: Że niby ja cię nawiedziłam we śnie?! Krejzolo!!! Nawet jeśli, to yolo! Agata: Nie życzę sobie tego, jasne?... Berlin: To ja sobie nie życzę, żebyś mi przeszkadzała w bardzo ważnej rozmowie telefonicznej. Patrz mi na sweter. (wskazuje palcem swój sweterek z napisem "better than you") Tak w ogóle spadaj. ---- #Agata: Pomilczmy o tamtym. Cóż... Nie spodziewałam się, że tak szybko nastanie rozerwanie drużyn, ale na szczęście uwolniłam się od tego okropnego sojuszu. No, tak jakby... Pomijając fakt, że Claudia i tak miała mnie w poprzednim odcinku w garści. Ech, muszę coś z tym zrobić! Elizabeth: (siedzi na podłodze) Jestem w żałobie! Agata: Po skończonej przyjaźni z Mikołajem? Elizabeth: Proszę mnie o nic nie pytać! (łka i zaczyna mówić do siebie) Te czasy, kiedy nazywał mnie swoją "kumpelą"... Co prawda, to słowo ma mało wspólnego z wyrazem "żona", poza jedną literą tą samą, no ale... Dobrze przynajmniej, że nic mu się nie stało podczas Skoku Wstydu. (myśli) Dlaczego odpadł?! Kto o tym zadecydował?! (płacze) Ach, tak... Claudia i Caroline... Agata: Ach, więc chodzi o Barczystego... Hm... Czyżbyś też miała już dość Claudii? Elizabeth: (beznadziejnie) To ona odebrała mi ukochanego... Agata: Wiesz, skoro teraz nie ma drużyn... Co myślisz o... sojuszu...? #Elizabeth: Zrobię to dla ciebie, mój drogi! (zaczyna wymachiwać pięścią) Żadna niech ze mną nie zadziera... żaden też. #Agata: Muszę pozbyć się tego łańcucha, do którego zostałam zakuta. Tamta świnia kazała mi przekonać Eli do głosowania na Mikołaja, to nie było fair. Może i początkowo zgodziłam się na współpracę z tą wywłoką, ale już mam dosyć. Przejrzałam jej grę. Żałuję tylko, ze to tak jakby dzięki mnie... Może to wszystko dlatego, że był tam też Xander...? Nieważne... ---- Rafał: (kładzie ramię na swoje czoło i się rozgląda) Jak gorąco... (spogląda przez okno, potem rzuca (rzetelnym) okiem na opaleniznę Mikołaja) Chociaż się może opalę... Mikołaj: No, i duszno. Rafał: Nie jest ci zbyt gorąco w tej bluzce...? Mikołaj: Czy ja wiem... A dobra, zdejmę! Rafał: (próbuje ukryć swój przebiegły uśmiech) ---- Artur rysuje w swoim zeszycie, po czym spogląda przez okno i wzdycha. Rozgląda się wokół, nie widzi nikogo. Przerzuca stronę zeszytu i przepisuje wiersz Mirona Białoszewskiego. przypuszczałem: kiedyś ci się znudzę ale jeszcze jeszcze czekam przychodzisz no to jeszcze czekam nie przychodzisz ano to już (nie przypuszczałem) Na dworcu Pawian: Moja droga panio i paniowie, my dzisiaj poznać Poznań, gdzie my być i się pojawić i nowe zadanka dla wy się tu zjawić! Porażka Totalny Użytkownik dziś znów stracić jeden uczestnik. Kto być przegrany los? Nie wiadomo! Czerwony: RUSZYĆ TYŁKI NATYCHMIAST Z TEGO PERONU I NA GÓRĘ, bo inni pasażerowie się niecierpliwią...! Pawian: W Poznań czekać na wy dużo atrakcja. Ale wszystko w swój czas! Najpierw... my się kierować do Ostrów Tumski. Zapraszać. Na Ostrowie Tumskim Pawian: To być miejsce, gdzie się wszystko zacząć. Według wielu to tu się zacząć państwo polskie, i to właśnie tu zaczynać się wasza przygoda w Poznań w program. Czas na pierwsze zadanie! Dla wszyscy to samo! Aby wygrać, wy musieć znaleźć w Poznań złoty koziołek. Być on ukryty gdzieś w centrum. Ktoś z wy go znaleźć i dostać nagroda! #Xander: Ktoś niby miałby szukać kozła małego po całym mieście, byleby dostać nagrodę w postaci banana albo wyboru par do zadania, jak to miała Claudia ostatnio? Nikt nie jest na tyle głupi... #Sylwia: Może nagrodą jest ten koziołek? Pewnie ładny, ale po co to komu...? #Astrid: To spisek! Pawian: Wy mieć ograniczony czas na poszukiwania. Ale... Pawianek móc dać jeden z wy więcej czas, jeśli wygrać w zadanie bonus. Ono odbyć się na Malta, gdzie my iść zaraz! Nad Maltą Czerwony: Moi drodzy, czas rozpocząć igrzyska! Pawian: Tak. Oto zadanie bonus. Wy musieć przepłynąć Jezioro Maltańskie na drewniana deska. Całe jezioro. Kto wygrać, zdobyć godzina więcej na poszukiwanie koziołek i to nie być żaden matołek. Agata: Super nagroda, kozioł... Pawian: Wszyscy mieć jeden godzina czas na poszukanie, ale zwycięzca zadanie bonus na Malta mieć dwa godziny, co nie znaczyć, że zwycięzca znaleźć kozioł! Wy się przygotować do rywalizacja... Elizabeth: Czy jesteśmy ubezpieczeni na wypadek, gdybyśmy się utopili? Pawian: (wącha nos) Czerwony: Czooołem, dzieciaczki! Nikt z was nie utonie, ja o to zadbam! Gdyby ktoś się źle czuł, mam dla niego wspaniałą potrawkę wzmacniającą... Posiłek Babuni! Ach... Pamiętam go dobrze! Na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że był paskudny! Artur: Rzeczywiście zachęcające. Czerwony: (z dumą, ceremonialnie) Jedzcie i pijcie z tego wszyscy. Pawian: Więc wy lepiej brać udział, żeby nie jeść rzygi pana czerwona! Jedenastu uczestników przygotowało się do wyprawy przez Jezioro Maltańskie. Każdy zajął swoją deskę drewnianą, na której zaraz miał przemierzyć nieznane wody. Kiedy wystartowali, wydawało się, że każdy mógłby wygrać. Jednak dość prędko wyłonili się kandydaci na zwycięzców: Mikołaj, Xander, Rafał i Caroline. Astrid w pewnym momencie zaczęła ich doganiać. Przeszkody, pojawiające się na trasie, uniemożliwiały co niektórym swobodne ich ominięcie, przez co ciężko było dogonić niektórym resztę. Nikt się nie poddawał i próbował dalej płynąć, wiosłując, czym się dało, lecz wola walki nie była zbyt silna... Czerwony: Ostatecznie najszybciej jezioro przepłynął Xander. Oto zwycięzcaaa! Dostajesz GODZINĘ dodatkową czasu na znalezienie koziołka! A reszta... żal mi was. Agata: (wzrusza ramionami) Pawian: My iść na Stary Rynek pod ratusz, gdzie rozpocząć zadanie! Na Starym Rynku Pawian: Xander być zwycięzca i móc już szukać. Gratulacje i won do szukanie jak głupek. A reszta czekać tutaj i potem dołączać! Móc sobie popatrzeć dokoła... Berlin: (dzwoni) No mówię ci, Africa, że normalnie na Malcie byłam. Ale nie widziałam żadnych palm, dziwne, c'nie? Myślałam, że w takich miejscach są... Ale siara... Pawian: Xander już pójść, a reszta się rozdzielić za godzina. My się spotkać wszyscy za dwa godzina na Plac Wolności. To być na zachód od Stary Rynek. Później każdy dostać swoje zadanie, które zadecydować o wygrana i przegrana w ten odcinek! Miłego oczekiwanie... Elizabeth: Już mnie głowa zaczęła boleć od tej okaleczonej gramatyki... Artur: Wiem, co czujesz... Godzinę później... Mikołaj: Nie idziesz szukać koziołka? (zdziwiony patrzy na stojącą w cieniu Berlin) Berlin: Ta, już! Nie będę biegać po mieście i się pocić! Są rzeczy nieważne i nieważniejsze! E, czy jakoś tak... Pić mi się chce. Pójdę do Żabki, nie ma tam kolejki. Może daleko, ale dają te naklejki... Zauważyła w ostatniej chwili, że Mikołaj sobie poszedł. Na Placu Wolności Sylwia: Już przyszłaś? Myślałam, że będziesz szukać do upartego... Claudia: Co ty, nie będę goniła za kozłem. Nie jest mi do niczego potrzebny. Claudii też nie. Caroline: Caroline. Claudia: No, właśnie. Jej też nie jest, więc robiłyśmy co innego. (odwraca wzrok na zdyszaną Elizabeth) O, patrz na tą... Wróciła z plantacji... (śmieje się) Elizabeth: Wszystko słyszałam! Że niby jakiej plantacji?! Dlaczego tak się zachowujesz? Kto cię nauczył takich zachowań? I do tego rasistowskich? Chcesz mieć niepochlebny wpis o sobie na Wikipedii? Claudia: Niby co mi zrobisz? Ja mam kontrolę nad tym programem. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie jesteś świadoma, prędzej czy później zobaczysz. Elizabeth: Ach, tak...?! Claudia: Tak. Elizabeth: (patrzy na nią bezradnie, próbuje coś z siebie wydusić, lecz bezskutecznie, i wychodzi bez słowa) #Claudia: (piłuje paznokcie) Miernota. Nie lubię takich. Niech się ustawi w kolejce do eliminacji. Jak wygram pieniądze, to może zrobię jej mały pomniczek pamiątkowy przegranej ze mną... Pawian: Już wszyscy przyjść. Znaleźć ktoś koziołek? Rozlega się cisza. Pawian: On się przydać na dzisiejsza eliminacja...! Jak nikt nie mieć, to wasza strata to być! Czas na właściwe zadania w Park Mickiewicz Adam! Tam każdy dostać lista dla siebie. Ona być ukryte w czarna skrzynia! Czerwony: Pisana własnoręcznie moim długopisikiem o niebieskim wkładzie... bardzo dobrej jakości... Ma się wam podobać!!! W Parku Adama Mickiewicza, przed Teatrem Wielkim Agata: Skrzynia jak z tupolewa... Pawian: Zamknąć już jadaczka, to Pawian mieć decydujący głos! (wyciąga list ze skrzyni) Oto być zadania! Rafał... ty musieć sprzedawać kurczaki z rożna przy Kupiec! Ty rywalizować ze swój brat, Artur, który sprzedawać pyry! Claudia musieć jechać Poznański Szybki Tramwaj i bawić się w matematyczka, obliczać prędkość tramwaj! Berlin iść do Stary Browar! Xander iść na Jeżyce i liczyć kamienice! Caroline wracać na dworzec i zająć się chleb, wkładać go do chlebak! Mikołaj iść na Rondo Kaponiera! Astrid zająć się odbudowa wieża Zamek Cesarski w Dzielnica Cesarska! Sylwia wyruszać do Zamek Gargamela! Zadanie z Pomnik Starego Marycha mieć Agata! A zadanie na Wartostrada mieć Elizabeth... #Caroline: Będę pakować chleb do chlebaka. (śmieje się z litości) Chyba mnie nie doceniają... Przecież takie coś robię prawie codziennie w domu, w kuchni. No, prawie, bo tak właściwie to kupuję bułki... Przed Zamkiem Królewskim Pawian: My być teraz w Zamek Gargamel. Tu być twoje zadanie, Sylwia. Sylwia: Mam nadzieję, że ten zamek nie ma nic wspólnego z Gargamelem. Jak byłam mała, bałam się jego i jego kota Klakiera. Do dziś mam uraz do kotów... Chyba muszę iść na jakiś Festyn Smerfów, żeby się oswoić po latach... Pawian: Pawianek to nie obchodzić. Oto być Zamek Królewski w Poznań, najstarsza zachowana rezydencja królewska w Polska. Być wielokrotnie zniszczone i odbudowane niedawno. Niektórym się nie podobać i nazywać to Zamek Gargamela. Sylwia: Uff... (przeciera czoło) Pawian: Sylwia mieć zadanie przeszukać cały zamek i znaleźć Smerfa. Sylwia: Aha?! Przed Zamkiem Cesarskim Czerwony: Witaj, najdroższa! Znasz już swoje zadanie? Astrid: Znam. Znów mi dajecie prace budowlane. Czerwony: Ktoś tu się gniewa na malowanie w kwiatki?! Astrid: Ależ skąd! Czerwony: No ja myślę! Spójrz na ten Zamek! Spójrz na tę wieżę zamkową! Pozbawioną swojej czapki, swojego dachu, swojego serca, którego trzeba odbudować! Zamek powstał dla ostatniego cesarza niemieckiego i króla Prus... Właśnie w Poznaniu... Ogołocony! Ale ty masz szansę na przywrócenie piękna temu budynkowi... Zajmij się tym dobrze. (daje jej archiwalne zdjęcia wieży) Albo spłoń w piekle za zniszczenie tego dzieła architektury... (chwila zastanowienia) jakiejś tam! Przed Starym Browarem Berlin: I co ja mam robić w browarze niby?! Pawian: To być galeria. Centrum sztuki. Jeden z wiele ważne obiekty w Poznań. Berlin: No... (żuje gumę) Pawian: Berlin mieć zadanie zwiedzać wszystkie zakamarki ten budynek. Berlin: Zanudzę się na śmierć! Daj żyć! Na co mi browar?! Mówiłam, że chcę starbucksa! Ja bynajmniej w takich miejscach się nie pojawiam, HELOŁ! Żeby jakaś alkoholiczka nagle czy co? I się stanę AA? Nawet nie wiem, co to AA, ale się boję tego AA, bo jak będę alkoholiczką, to będę AA, to brzmi prawie jak SS... Heloł?... (Pawian popycha ją do drzwi) Ej, k'wa! Łapy precz, brutalu, bo ci k'wa... O! To jest galeria handlowa...? Pawian: No, to też być galeria handlowa. Berlin bez wahania rozpoczęła wojaże po sklepach... Na przystanku tramwajowym "Dworzec Zachodni" (PST) Czerwony: Czooołem, kochanie! Przybyłaś w samą porę... Claudia: Nie przybyłam, wziąłeś mnie ze sobą. Co mam tu robić? Czerwony: Tak jak było napisane w liście! Nie byłaś uważna podczas odczytywania tego jakże wspaniałego arcydzieła?! Łamiesz mi serce, ladacznico!!! Przecież aż dwie minuty myślałem nad tym, co dla was przygotować! Ty masz wspaniałe zadanie! Musisz wsiąść do tramwaju i objechać całą linię Poznańskiego Szybkiego Tramwaju zwanego Pestką. Został tak skonstruowany, żeby dzięki bezkolizyjności pasażerowie w szybkim czasie mogli się poruszać. Wszystko zostało wykonane pomyślnie i cieszy pasażerów. I to ewenement w tym kraju... Claudia: Coś jak metro, hę? Czerwony: Tak. Weź się za przejażdżkę i zrób obliczenia na podstawie stopera i innych dostępnych ci rzeczy prędkości każdego tramwaju na tej trasie! Powodzenia! MAJĄ BYĆ DOKŁADNE! Claudia: Ta, ta... To nie powinno być trudne. Podjeżdża tramwaj, Claudia podchodzi do drzwi i z trudem wsiada do zapełnionego wagonu. Claudia: No pozdro. Czerwony: (radośnie macha na pożegnanie) Przed dworcem głównym Czerwony: Czas na Caroline! Czas na chlebak! Caroline: No czekam... Czerwony: Widzisz chlebak? Caroline: Nie, gdzie on jest? Czerwony: (wskazuje dworzec główny) Caroline: Tam on jest...? Czerwony: Och, dziecinko, TO jest właśnie chlebak! Tak nazywany jest właśnie ten dworzec kolejowy... Właściwie to centrum handlowe z aneksem kolejowym... Według wielu najgorszy dworzec w kraju, ale nie będę teraz zajmował ci czasu, by opisać dlaczego, ponieważ masz WIELE do wykonania! W całym tym chlebaczku musisz zmieścić mnóstwo chleba, tak, aby chlebak, dworzec był pełen... Caroline: Żartujesz chyba... Na Placu Wiosny Ludów Pawian: Tutaj czekać zadanie dla Agata, Rafał i Artur! Zaczynać Pawianek od Agata... Ty musieć udawać Pomnik Starego Marycha, ten, co tu być. Ty mieć tu rowerek, przybierać poza i działać! Powodzenia! Rafał i Artur, na was czekać rodzinny interes... Rafał musieć sprzedawać kurczaki z rożna w bardzo specjalne miejsce. Na narożnik plac Wiosna Ludy i Podgórna znajdować się niewielka działka należąca do pewien pan, który nie zgodzić się na wykupienie działka i być tu od wiele lat budka z kurczaki z rożna w sam centrum miasta! A otaczać go ślepy i nieotynkowane ściana Kupiec Poznański... Dzisiaj to Rafał zająć się sprzedaż kurczaki. A Artur zająć się otwarcie własna budka obok z pyry, charakterystyczne dla Poznań! Wy rywalizować ze sobą o klienci i skupić się na handel... A potem my zobaczyć... Co wygrać, kurczak czy pyra? Na Jeżycach Pawian: Xander musieć policzyć kamienice na Jeżyce, ważna część Poznań. Nie tylko dlatego, że tutaj przecież rozgrywać się akcja cykl powieści młodzieżowe polska pisarka Małgorzata Musierowicz, ale krążyć też plotka o niecodzienne zjawiska wszelakie, nowa religia, pójście kamienice do Domkowe Niebo i inne wiele rzeczy... A ty... Ty musieć wiedzieć, ile tu być kamienice na każda ulica, sporządzić dane i wyznaczyć ładno... Xander: Przecież ja nawet nie wiem, jak duże są Jeżyce?! Pawian: Dobra! Ty móc wybrać sobie dwadzieścia ulica tutaj... Ale dane musieć być prawidłowe! Każda ulica, nazwa i liczba kamienica! Do dzieło! Na Rondzie Kaponiera Pawian: Mikołaj mieć zadanko stoczyć bój w tunel pod Rondo Kaponiera... Mikołaj: (podekscytowany) Z kim mam walczyć? Pawian: Rondo Kaponiera być kolejna ważne miejsce w Poznań. Tutaj być remont całe rondo i przebudowa, które mieć się skończyć na Euro 2012, a oni nie zdążyć nawet na Euro 2016!... Przekładany wciąż koniec remontu paraliżować na wiele lat ruch w centrum, ale w końcu przebudowa być ukończenie! I to być w zasadzie komunikacyjne centrum miasta od czterdzieści lat... I wszystko nowiutkie czekać na nie taki święty Mikołaj... Ale my wracać do zadanie! Mikołaj musieć przebiec cały tunel dookoła sto razy... Mikołaj bez zastanowienia rozpoczął bieg, a w tle zdało się słychać muzyczkę Benny'ego Hilla... Na Wartostradzie Czerwony: No i nadeszła kolej na ciebie, maleńka. Elizabeth: Nie mów tak do mnie! Nie masz prawa! Nikt nie ma! Poza tym jedynym... (rozpacza) Czerwony: Oj, to chyba źle zwiastuje... co? Elizabeth: (zmienia ton) Jakie mam zadanie?! Czerwony: Twoim zadaniem jest przebiec fragment Wartostrady, ciągu pieszo-rowerowego wzdłuż Warty, rzeki przepływającej przez miasto. Elizabeth: To na czas...? Czerwony: Nie, masz po prostu przebiec. I omijać przy okazji pijanych nastolatków, których jest sporo w tej okolicy. Elizabeth: Dam radę. Na pewno... Dziesięć minut później Elizabeth: (zmęczona, ze łzami w oczach) Ja... nie dam rady! (pada na ziemię, potem ktoś rzuca w nią pustą puszką piwa) #Elizabeth: Jakby to tu wytłumaczyć... Był upał, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, nigdy przecież nie byłam w takich rzeczach dobra. A po trzecie, byłam zajęta myślą o Barczystym. Jest mi naprawdę przykro, że to wszystko się stało. Najpierw on odpadł, a teraz ja nie potrafię nic dobrze zrobić. Czuję, jakbym się zatracała. No, bez przesady, nadal potrafię się wysłowić i to i owo, no ale... Tęsknię za nim. I chciałam go pomścić w głosowaniu dzisiaj. Ale to na nic, bo przegrałam swoje zadanie. Miałam głosować razem z Agatą, no ale "coś" nie wyszło. Trudno... Jeśli odpadnę, pogodzę się z tym. Nic mi tu już nie pozostało! Chyba... (przybiera bardzo filozoficzną pozę) Czy jestem aż taką poddaną męskiego serca? (popada w melancholię) #Claudia: Elizabeth jest jakaś podejrzana, odkryłam to. Ona... dla wszystkich jest miła! To nieprawdopodobne! Na pewno ma coś za uszami! Na pewno kiedyś odkryję prawdę... i użyję jej w niecnych celach! Tymczasem w Starym Browarze... Berlin: Jak kupisz mi dżinsy, to zrobię ci loda. Jakiens Isotry: Chyba cię... chociaż w sumie... czemu nie. (bada ją wzrokiem) Brzmi kusząco... Berlin: No jasne! Spójrz na te dżinsy tutaj, jakie super... A ja bym takie chciała. Nie żałuj... nie trać okazji. Jakiens Isotry: Stracić... skądże! Nie mógłbym się oprzeć... Berlin: No nikt nie mógłby, obczaj! Tylko że ja nie chcę robić na ślepo... Jakiens Isotry: Nie na ślepo? To nie będzie przepaski na oczy... no szkoda. Berlin: No ja nie chcę robić na ślepo. więc ty mi lepiej powiedz, jaki wolisz smak. Muszę wiedzieć, bo ja w takiej maszynce do lodów, którą mam w domu, to tylko czekoladowe, truskawkowe i śmietankowe mogę robić, wiesz. K'wa, wiem, że mało, ale tylko taki złom moja matka dostała, więc nie ma co narzekać. Ale tak czy siak są dobre! Ej, gdzie spie*****sz, posolony gamoniu?! Najpierw mi się ogłaszasz, a teraz co?!!! Ranisz uczucia, moich lodów bynajmniej, ty, ty... ty... Kto ty jesteś wogle?! Jakiens Isotry: (wraca szybciutko i daje wizytówkę) Jakiens Isotry, przedstawiciel handlowy. Telefon kontaktowy. Do usług. (na nowo ucieka) Berlin: Nosz kurde helooł! W Zamku Królewskim Sylwia: Hop hop... Smerfy? Gdzie jesteście? (otwiera przeróżne drzwi) Muszę was znaleźć... Pokażcie się... (otwiera kolejne drzwi; zauważa przerażona stojący plakat reklamujący jakiś film ze Smerfami) Boże! Znalazłam Smerfy oraz zawał serca, (gorzko) hura... Na dachu Zamku Cesarskiego Czerwony: No i jak ci poszło, moja droga? Astrid: Zmieszałam ze sobą kępy traw, różne błona, nasiona oraz znalezione odpadki wytworu ludzkiego oraz nie. Dla dekoracji zerwałam kwiaty nieopodal i udają one kinkiet. Ukradłam też jakąś blachę z placu budowy... Czerwony: Przecież to wygląda jak kupa! Astrid: To też dodałam! Czerwony: D-dobra... W zasadzie to wykonałaś zadanie... Nie chcę już widzieć dalszych detali... Brawo! Ale lepiej się tego pozbądź, bo jak ktoś zobaczy, to... Dziennikarka (podbiega do Astrid z mikrofonem w ręku, wysiadłszy szybciutko z helikoptera): Co to za odważny projekt? Jak się pani czuje z wytworzonym dziełem? Czy ma szansę na stanie się nową atrakcją turystyczną, czy może będzie obiektem skandalu? Astrid: Nie udzielam wywiadów. Mam misję do wypełnienia. Dziennikarka: Wschodząca słynna i zajmująca się niewątpliwie kontrowersyjnymi wytworami artystka twierdzi, że słyszy niejaką Misję, która każe ją wypełnić. Czy to kolejny ekshibicjonistyczny wybryk w samym sercu miasta w planach? A może krzyk pełen bólu, zawierający manifest do społeczeństwa? Nic nie wiemy na ten temat, ale wkrótce się dowiemy, dlatego zostańcie z nami... Jesteśmy na żywo. Avsara Mequum, mówię jak jest. Poznań. A teraz przerwa na reklamy... Yusef, ile trwa ta reklama cebulowej pasty do zębów?! Uroczyste ogłoszenie wyników na placu Wolności Pawian: Oto być wyniki dzisiejsza nasza eskapada w Poznań... Agata świetnie udawać Stary Marych i nawet zdobyć parę grosze od skąpi poznańczycy... i wygrać. Rafał sprzedać więcej kurczaki niż Artur pyry i to jego biznes się lepiej kręcić, więc Rafał wygrać i Artur przegrać! Rafał: Jestem mistrzem marketingu! Pawian: Xander nie umieć dobrze obliczyć kamienice i przegrać! Caroline nie umieć także posługiwać się chleb! Astrid za to udać się odbudować wieża zamek i wygrać. Sylwia także wygrać, bo znaleźć Smerf. Mikołaj śmiesznie biegać pod rondo, ale wygrać. Berlin przejść sklepy w Stary Browar i wygrać. Claudia także dobrze policzyć prędkość tramwaje i wygrać. #Claudia: Że niby coś ja liczyłam? Spytałam się motorniczego, ot co. W tym tłumie żadna kamera mnie nie wyłowiła... Ale nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć, haha. Pawian: A Elizabeth nie umieć biegać po Wartostrada i przegrać... Elizabeth: Składam zażalenie! Pawian: Że co? Elizabeth: Dlaczego jest aż tyle zadań pełnych aktywności fizycznej, w których wiadomo, że przegram?! Czerwony: (uśmieszek) Czy to grzech? Elizabeth: Muszę porozmawiać o tym ze swoim prawnikiem! Pawian: Ty nie mieć prawnik. Elizabeth: Ach, racja. To muszę załatwić sobie prawnika. Pawian: Ty nie mieć pieniądze na prawnik. Elizabeth: Ach, racja. To muszę wygrać program, żeby mieć pieniądze na... oh. #Elizabeth: Ostatnio już tracę nadzieję na wygraną, więc zastanawiam się, czy by nie wpisać tamtej jednodniowej pracy w McDonaldzie do CV... Ciekawe, czy przyjmą mnie do jakiejś korporacji? Albo do biblioteki... (zaczyna rozpaczać) Podobno śmieciarze dużo zarabiają... Pawian: I oto być zwycięzcy i przegrańcy! A teraz my wracać do pociąg, gdzie już niedługo rozpoczynać my ceremonia eliminacja. Oczywiście głosować drużyna Pawianek, czyli dzisiejsze zwycięzce! Dziś odpadać ktoś z przegrani... Odpaść móc... Elizabeth, Artur, Caroline i Xander! Kto to być? My się przekonać! W pociągu Claudia: Teraz czas na nas, moje drogie. Sylwia, głosujesz ze mną na Artura, prawda? Sylwia: Tak zagłosuję... Claudia: A ty, Caroline, skoro przegrałaś, zrób coś, żeby kto inny zagłosował na niego. Caroline: Mogę przekonać Rafała! Ostatnio spędziłam z nim trochę czasu... Claudia: No to do roboty. Ja w takim razie zajmę się resztą... (Claudia i Caroline zostawiają Sylwię samą) Artur: (podchodzi nieśmiało) Sylwia? Sylwia: Artur, co ty tutaj robisz...? E, czego chcesz? Po tym, co mi zrobiłeś?! Artur: Ale ja... nie chciałem niczego złego. Naprawdę. Ostatnio trochę o tobie myślałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że naprawdę szkoda, iż pomimo wszystko nie chcesz się ze mną przyjaźnić. Będzie mi ciężko odzwyczaić się od twojego towarzystwa. #Artur: Za szybko przywiązuję się do ludzi. I oczywiście prawie zawsze złe to ma dla mnie skutki... Sylwia: Naprawdę? To takie słodkie... (zmienia wyraz twarzy) Eee, właściwie to nie. Nie, nie dam się nabrać. No i nie, nie chcę się z tobą "przyjaźnić". Miałam inne plany. Artur: Okej, rozumiem. W każdym razie przepraszam, jeśli poczułaś się urażona. Sylwia: (nie odpowiada) Artur: No to... na razie? Sylwia: (myśli o zakuciu kajdankami pod pościelą) Artur: Halo...? Sylwia: (otrzeźwia się) A, tak, halo. No, papa. #Sylwia: Zastanawiam się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Gdzie popełniłam błąd?! Ech, czy to z powodu moich grubych nóg?! Czy mam wrócić do swojego kompleksu na ich punkcie, który niedawno co straciłam...? #Artur: To smutne, jakie problemy wyrządzają takie sytuacje jak ta. Nie mogę nic na to poradzić przecież, a jestem obarczany. Ciągłe poczucie winy...! Ze wszystkich stron... Cóż... Dobrze byłoby mieć jakieś wsparcie... Może całe życie byłoby w sumie łatwiejsze. Ale po co ja wam o tym mówię?! ---- Caroline: No witaj, Rafałku... Rafał: O, to ty? Hej... Carolinko. Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Caroline: Będę cię nazywać, jak mi się podoba. Rafał: (wywraca oczami) Caroline: Wiesz, jest pewna sprawa. Rafał: O, jaka? Caroline: No cóż, myślę, że powinieneś mi wyświadczyć pewną przysługę. (zaczyna szeptać mu na ucho) Rafał: Co?! O nie... Caroline: Co "nie"? Dlaczego nie? Rafał: Nie zgadzam się i tyle! Caroline: Dobra, nie to nie! I tak jesteś już u mnie kwalifikowany jako niehonorowy. Rafał: (smuci się) Wcale nie jestem bez honoru! Po prostu... Caroline: No to powiedz chociaż czemu, a nie. Rafał: Po prostu nie! I już! Nie chcę brać udziału w tym programie w ten sposób! W ogóle idź sobie stąd... Caroline: Obserwuję cię od jakiegoś czasu, Rafale. Możesz przestać się ukrywać. Rafał: Że co?! Caroline: Ja takich jak ty wyczuję na odległość. Rafał: Ale... (martwi się) o co ci chodzi? Caroline: Udajesz nie wiadomo kogo, ale tak naprawdę... jesteś mięczak! Jak większość w tym programie! I nie umiesz nawet współpracować z taką jak ja. Miałam cię za lepszego, ale nie martw się, i tak Artur wyleci. Rafał: Ach, więc to tego chcesz?! Jak śmiesz?! Łapy precz od mojego brata! Caroline: (wychodzi bez słowa) #Rafał: Zagłosuję na Caroline, ponieważ najwidoczniej chciała się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić, abym potem wyświadczył jej przysługę. Nie ze mną takie numery. Jak miała czelność prosić mnie o to, aby odpadł Artur?! NIGDY nie zagłosuję na swojego brata, żeby to było jasne. Później... Claudia: Udało mi się przekonać Berlin i Astrid do głosowania na Artura. Z Berlin to nie było takie trudne, ale z Astrid musiałam trochę pokombinować. A ty, Caroline, to co? Aż takie trudne było przekonanie jego brata na wywalenie go?! Caroline: No było. Jezu, nie obarczaj mnie. Sama spróbuj, jak takaś mądra. Claudia: Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Mogłaś się lepiej postarać i pakować chociaż dobrze chleb. I tak wychodzi na to, że cztery osoby na niego zagłosują, a uprawnienia do głosowania ma siedem osób, więc to i tak większość. A teraz... sorry, Caroline, ale mamy misję do wykonania. (odchodzi dumnie wraz z Sylwią) Ceremonia eliminacji Zwycięzcy i przegrani ustawiają się w odpowiednich miejscach. Przypadkiem Elizabeth potyka się o Mikołaja. Elizabeth: Mikołaj...? Mikołaj: (z dziecinnym fochem) Nie odzywam się do ciebie! #Claudia: Oni wszyscy będą mi jeszcze oddawali cześć, bo tylko na to w swoim nędznym życiu zasługują... (w tle rozlega się Power & Control Mariny and the Diamonds) Pawian: Pawianek witać serdecznie na ważna ceremonia eliminacja w dzisiejszy odcinek! Kto odpaść z program? Kto wykonać Skok Wstydu? Na te pytania my poznać odpowiedź...! Elizabeth: (przegryza paznokcie ze stresu) Pawian: Zostać z nami... i dostać bilet... dzisiaj... Xander! Kolejny bilet... wędrować do... Elizabeth...! Elizabeth: (radośnie) A jednak! Pawian: My mieć jeszcze Artur i Caroline. A bilet dostać... Być to... Caroline! Artur odpadać z gra! Claudia: Cudownie! Rafał: Ty s**o!!! Artur: Hm... Zdaje się, że nie mogę odpaść. Claudia: A to czemu, ty pokrako życiowa?! Artur: Mam to. (wyciąga z kieszeni spodni małego złotego koziołka) Pawian: O, no to ty nie móc odpaść... Ten złoty koziołek dawać ci immunitet! Claudia: Zaraz, ale przecież nikt nie wiedział o tym! Czy możemy teraz... eee... zamienić swoje głosy?! Cokolwiek?! Pawian: Nie. I to dobrze, bo to dodawać emocja program! A teraz... odpaść następna osoba w ranking głosy. A być to... Caroline! Caroline: Nie weźmiecie mnie żywcem! Pawian: Ty się nie obawiać. My mieć pistolety. Caroline: Kto mógł na mnie głosować?! Co to za frajerzy?! Nieważne! Spadam stąd! (skacze przez otwarte drzwi z rozpędzonego pociągu) (nagle rozlega się krzyk w tle) O k***a! Pawian: I my się pozbyć Caroline! A kto odpaść następny w kolejny odcinek? To my się dowiedzieć... w dalsza część... Porażka Totalny Użytkownik! A teraz Pawianek iść sobie do łazienka... Sylwia: (wzdycha) I nadszedł ten dzień. Jakby jakaś siła wyższa czuwała nad wszystkim i spowodowała ten zwrot akcji... Skoro odpadła Caroline, teraz my będziemy następne. Claudia: Co ty wygadujesz?! Sylwia: To, co mówię już od dawna! #Claudia: Caroline była tylko moim pionkiem. W ogóle jej nie potrzebowałam. Ale... miało pójść wszystko zgodnie z MOIM planem! Nawet nie przyjęłam takiej możliwości, że mogłaby odpaść Caroline! Co to ma być?! Claudia: To może przestań się w ogóle odzywać. Pawian: A teraz my sobie posłuchać ładna muzyczka przeboje polska kultura! Artur: Ciekawe co to, może Chopin? Z głośników nagle zaczynają wydobywać się dźwięki zacnego utworu, którym mianowicie jest "Lubelski Full". Kategoria:Fanon/Scenariusze odcinków